


Shag, Shove, Marry(redux)

by Kathryn My Omega (DoctorHarrisonWells)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHarrisonWells/pseuds/Kathryn%20My%20Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redux of fic with description: "Seven teases Kathryn for her new-found enjoyment of the 21st Century game, Shag, Shove, Marry that Tom introduced to the senior staff, with pleasant results!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag, Shove, Marry(redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shag, Shove, Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546721) by [aerialsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky). 



> This is sort of a crack!fic of what I envisioned arielsky's story to be, which it actually was almost nothing like. That said, enjoy.

Seven wasn’t really listening, instead focusing on the calculations from astrometrics on her PADD. But with her enhanced borg acuity, their boisterous conversation was writing itself into her memory anyway. 

“Tom, really? Arachnia? Out of Tuvok, Arachnia, and me, you choose Arachnia?” B’Elanna was acting the part of an outraged wife. 

“Of course I’d shag her! Because I’m married to you!” he finished with a grin and dared to peck his now smirking wife on the cheek. The small gathering of crewmen chuckled along with him at the couple’s antics. 

Harry noticed Seven in the corner of the mess hall with a quirked brow, obviously overhearing them, yet not participating. Wasn’t she always saying that she wanted to grow socially; fit in? “Hey Seven,” Harry hesitated, thinking of his options. “Shag, Shove Marry...Chakotay, a Q, or Captain Janeway?”

Seven turned her attention to the crowd that was now silent, both in anticipation of her answer, and in shock at Harry’s choice of people. The young innocent Ensign Harry Kim would definitely never be promoted if their superiors walked in on this conversation, Tom thought. None of the crew in the middle of the room noticed except Seven, who was in the corner facing the door closest to the turbolift, that the most senior officer in question had entered the room. Seven hadn’t intended to respond to such infantile probing, but knowing her Captain had heard, she straightened and looked Janeway dead in the eye.

Seven turned her attention to Harry and said, with as straight a face as ever, “You posed your candidates in the exact order which I would have answered.” As the crew realized what that meant, Harry whispering the order out loud, their brows raised in shock, a couple of the crew beginning to whistle and chuckle. But Seven was only watching Captain Janeway and saw the bridge of her nose crinkle in thought, and then her eyes widen when she realized the answer. Seven would marry her.

Every last face in the room turned red when she spoke again, this time looking once more directly into Kathryn’s eyes- “Although the reverse would be equally acceptable.” With that, she twitched the edge of her lips upward in a barely perceptible smirk and nodded sideways at Janeway. Seven rose from her seat, the crew’s eyes following her as she walked through the doors, and lightly brushed Janeway as she slipped out.

The crew sobered quickly, Tom’s mini-nightmare come true. Before anyone had the chance to react, Kathryn’s partially gaped mouth closed and her expression hardened. Her low, deep rasp echoed across the room, “Not a word of this is to leave this room. Dismissed.” She slipped out the door as they all quietly got up from their positions and left the mess hall, not daring to cross the Captain. Harry kept his eyes down the whole time, not risking a glare of wrath from Janeway.

Janeway’s attention was diverted somewhere else, however.


End file.
